


《不是只有王子才能爱公主》chapter 00

by JxxJ



Series: 《不是只有王子才能爱公主》 [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxxJ/pseuds/JxxJ
Summary: ·童话·X1全员出场·多条CP线，随着故事发展会产生不同的CP
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Lee Hangyul & Nam Dohyon
Series: 《不是只有王子才能爱公主》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585957





	《不是只有王子才能爱公主》chapter 00

**Author's Note:**

> ·童话  
> ·X1全员出场  
> ·多条CP线，随着故事发展会产生不同的CP

楔子  
在遥远的时代，有着名为WOODZ的国度。有位风度翩翩，才华横溢的王子——曹承衍，EVAN.  
曹承衍热爱冒险，喜爱到其他的地方结交新朋友，认识新的文化。更会把在途中所得到的启发和灵感谱成一首首动听的曲子。  
这不，抛下了一句“我会带礼物回来的！”，就和两名随从一同搭上了新的旅程。  
-  
皇宫  
“对不起，我们似乎别无选择。”金曜汉满怀歉意和无奈对金宇硕说道。  
“就算有选择又怎样，从来都没有人重视过我。”金宇硕的语气没有任何波澜，听不出任何情绪。转身消失在了长廊之中，留下眼眸之中全是心疼的金曜汉。  
-  
沃泽森林  
皮肤白皙的高大男人在黑夜中十分引人注目，更显眼的是身边发着金光的小精灵。  
“东杓呀，看这天，似乎有什么重大的事情即将发生呢。”

人物简介  
Woodz国  
•曹承衍  
WOODZ国王子，热爱到世界各地冒险，收集稀有的物品，学习当地语言。擅长社交，音乐及艺术创作。为人聪明和善，乐于助人。从小就游历各地，几乎在全世界都有朋友，对权力金钱不感冒。  
•李翰洁  
曹承衍的随从，主要负责曹承衍人身安全及汇报行踪。也是曹承衍从小一起长大的好朋友。体格强健，精通各种武术，马术及射箭。憨厚老实，是个弟弟傻瓜。因为无法安静地待着，所以主动带着弟弟跟随曹承衍满世界到处跑，人称——焊在街上。  
•南道贤  
曹承衍的随从，也是李翰洁的弟弟，主要负责侦察及排除潜在威胁。可可爱爱，做事十分认真，绝不马虎。最幸福的是吃饭的时候、和哥哥们尝遍各地美食。

金国  
•金宇硕  
金国王子，拥有绝世的美貌，据说见过金宇硕的人，都对那恩赐般的容颜深深着迷。只可惜金宇硕性高冷雅洁，一般不见外人，连皇室聚会也非常少出席。说话狠毒，因此拥有一称号——带刺玫瑰。  
金宇硕为人善良大方，对下人十分友好，常常会资助穷人。私底下行为也非常可爱，喜欢和自己的侍卫斗嘴。  
•金曜汉  
金国二王子，金宇硕名义上的弟弟，发誓要一辈子守护金宇硕。日常处理皇宫大小事，其余时间都喜欢到宫外骑马和人民打招呼，是金国的小太阳和精神领袖。  
•车俊昊  
金宇硕的随身侍卫，日常陪伴金宇硕时间最长的人。会透过斗嘴的方式让金宇硕开心。打点金宇硕的一切，确保王子的人身安全。日常毫不保留地对金宇硕的美貌大肆赞扬。一切以金宇硕为优先。  
•姜敏熙  
金曜汉的随身侍卫，打点有关金曜汉的事务，也负责其人身安全。完全忠臣于金曜汉，日常听金曜汉诉苦，为他解忧。闲暇时会和自己养的马尔济斯玩耍。

沃泽森林（金国领地）  
•韩胜宇  
长居在深林里的精灵长老，现年龄大约已有260岁。用魔法默默守护金国以及森林。人形冷白皮，常常让人以为只是20几岁的年轻帅小伙。为人沉着冷静，日常和身边的小精灵在一起。  
•孙东杓  
属于精灵一族。身材十分娇小，总身长约只有9厘米。孙东杓有一双华丽的翅膀，在翅膀拍动的时候，会散落发光的金粉。原生活在某小岛，之后跟随韩胜宇来到沃泽森林定居。最喜欢也是最讨厌的事就是韩胜宇把他护在掌心撒娇。  
•李垠尚  
居住在森林的一处，和弟弟宋亨俊相依为命。很小的时候因祖国战火纷飞，所以逃亡至此。平日会到城里工作，开着自己自己的马卡龙店铺。为人温柔爱笑，乐于助人。脸上常常挂着小括号，全身上下充满着甜而不腻的气息。  
•宋亨俊  
李垠尚的弟弟。平日哥哥工作时，留在在家打点家务，会到处砍柴打水。最喜欢的是照顾家门前的菜园及花园，有的时候会到城里帮忙哥哥。有着一双无辜的大眼睛，为人乖巧懂事且善良，非常会照顾人。


End file.
